


【授翻】父亲形象Father Figures

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Confrontation, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Office Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, loving relationship, mentions of past Parent-Child (Consensual) Incest, minor angst and feels, some attempt at humor (mostly failed I think), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　译注：<br/>　　今年4月份问作者要到授权并且翻完了，不过因为不会用AO3（哭）一直没有贴过来。作者大大，抱歉。然后其实这是个系列……默默地放在同一篇了不要打我(´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥`)。<br/>　　第一次翻译，希望还不算太糟。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 谁是你爸爸？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's Your Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529381) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 
  * A translation of [A Son's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938592) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 
  * A translation of [Looking In from the Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947205) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 
  * A translation of [You're My Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682150) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



> 　　译注：  
> 　　今年4月份问作者要到授权并且翻完了，不过因为不会用AO3（哭）一直没有贴过来。作者大大，抱歉。然后其实这是个系列……默默地放在同一篇了不要打我(´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥`)。  
> 　　第一次翻译，希望还不算太糟。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　在这个星球上，Tony几乎比所有跟他同龄的人（其实还远不止于此）都要优秀：集神童，崭露头角的商人和才华横溢的演说家于一身，尽管他的父亲从未意识到这一点。所以Tony决定引起他的注意，用某种方式，或者另一种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　基于 [这个](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1320386#t1320386)。我正在写一篇Steve/Howard/Tony的时候看到这个梗，于是想把它填了，又觉得不能表达出它想说的东西。突然我想到了一个绝妙的点子，它超符合Tony-Howard的感觉，包括所有Tony的“老爸难题”和Howard对他那杰出儿子的冷漠。  
> 　　同时，我对他们的年龄做了一点模糊。我知道，Tony二十岁出头时Howard应该已经七十左右了，这有点偏激。一个年轻些的Howard当然会更具诱惑和吸引力，所以忽略年龄的不一致吧。  
> 　　至于标题，是的它可能不怎么美味（毕竟你知道的，这种标题通常出现在小黄文或两个非亲之间半推半就的性关系里），但是它太合适然后我就忍不住用了。

　　Tony在公众的关注之下出生和长大。只要不是那些住在岩石底下的人，所有人都知道他是谁，并且因此仰慕他。  
　　他是世界上最卓越和富有的男人唯一的孩子——那位协助创造了美国队长和原子弹、（以他命名的）斯塔克工业的CEO、世界上最成功的国防军事承包商，永远迷人的Howard Stark；而他的母亲，Maria Carbonell，一位百年难遇的社交名媛，就算是最挑剔的欧洲皇室成员也会毫不迟疑地接见她，她美丽得使所有好莱坞女演员黯然失色。  
　　Tony长大后，成了史上最伟大的奇才之一，只有屈指可数的人能够超过他。他是个技术天才，发明了包括世界上第一个可以工作的AI在内的很多科技产品。他18岁从麻省理工学院毕业，并在20岁时获得了他第一个博士学位。同时他也在斯塔克工业的研发部门崭露头角，获得诺贝尔奖的几次重要发明，让他在科学界保持着有稳定影响力的地位。他的成就使他获得了科学界和商界不情愿的尊重和注意，也就是说，所有人的注意。 他会为地球上最杰出的人物，命中注定：他那么富有，漂亮，强大而聪明。  
　　但是Tony Stark不够完美。 _远远_ 不够。  
　　12岁时，他第一次醉酒，14岁，第一次尝了那种恶名昭著的毒品并且失去了贞操（在同一天晚上）。16岁时，他把第二次给了麻省理工一个驻地工程师的儿子，18岁时他作为花花公子和物质主义者名声早已广为传播。19岁，因为一场车祸他失去了母亲，得了抑郁症。  
　　他的行为和其他富有的青少年别无二致，尤其在他的社交圈里，这种行径司空见惯。所有的报纸、作家、艺术家和世界上每个该死的家伙都吵着叫他“可怜的有钱小孩”，但没人会理解那种感受——他父亲忽视他，批评他，奚落他，从Tony记事以来就从没停止过。他用尽了所有该死的力气想要被倾听、被爱、被赞美，但Howard Stark可没时间搭理Tony的“胡闹”；他的全部时间都给了斯塔克工业。  
　　给了斯塔克工业和其他所有该死的荡妇。  
　　  
　　……………  
　　  
　　Tony缩在一边。他父亲正怒视着他，看上去很危险，他伸出手，把Tony的脑袋暴力地按在墙上。这反而使他从容起来，Tony对上了他的目光，Howard伸出另一只手抵在Tony耳边的墙上，把年轻人困在中间。真的，他只用怒视就能把Tony钉在墙上。  
　　“你在开什么玩笑，Tony？”他发出嘘声，包含着震惊与气恼。Tony双手紧握成拳。经过几个月以来观察，实践和应用，Tony知道会发生什么：此刻，要么让他做他想做的事情，要么他会立刻在他父亲眼前把他完全毁掉。但如果没有十足的把握他就不是Tony了——他完全该死的肯定自己能得到想要的。“别以为我没注意到你这段时间在干什么，”Howard说得很激动，“但是你这是 _为什么_ ！？你想得到什么？”  
　　一个紧张的沉默。Tony不得不把他长久以来想说的话告诉父亲。  
　　“因为我想让你 _注意到我_ ，”Tony咬着牙，回答里带着因为父亲长时间的忽略所遭受的伤害。“因为你给那些你随便带回家住一晚上的妓女的关注和赞美，都比我 _一辈子_ 得到的多。”Howard有些动摇，并且想要走开，Tony知道如果他这么做了会有什么结果——他将会永远失去机会。他抓住他父亲的衣领并且交换了两人的位置，把Howard按在墙上。在24岁这个年纪，他足够高大和强壮，而52岁的Howard，很难从打斗中脱身。  
　　“我的整个人生，都在拼尽全力跟上你的脚步，做你希望我做的事，做你想要的那种儿子然后我就能听你说我做得好。我5岁做出机器人，18岁从麻省理工毕业，帮你设计武器让所有的美军都爱上你，但是每天你告诉我的还是我做得不够好，我让你失望了。嗯，爸，我完全肯定，如果我是你的妓女之一，你会对我更欣赏一点。”  
　　然后Tony用自己的嘴唇压着Howard，年长些的男人伸手推他，他没有放开。事实上Tony做得很好，他知道如何接吻并且他知道Howard多喜欢接吻（他研究过了），然后阻力减小了，虽然气氛仍然紧张。没关系，Tony完全知道要怎么做。  
　　他把自己从胸膛到膝盖都压在Howard身上，不顾一切紧握着他父亲的胳膊，充满激情。他硬了——当然会，他如此糟糕地渴望这个，而且他正在如愿以偿——他要确认Howard知道他有多硬，他把自己牛仔裤下的勃起压在Howard的半挺立上。Howard开始反抗，试图推开他儿子，抵抗得断断续续，力量逐渐减小，他抵着Tony的嘴唇轻声念叨。  
　　“妈的……我……Tony……”他说得断断续续，Tony放开年长的Stark的嘴唇。Tony没有继续下一个吻，而是开始吮吸Howard耳朵后面的某个点，他父亲膝盖一软，正如Tony的预期，这是他从瑞士女按摩师那里套出的珍贵情报（Howard每隔一周去一次那里，Tony在他父亲去过之后第二天进行了造访）。  
　　“求你，”Tony在Howard耳边小声说，推送臀部顶着Howard，让他的呻吟出声。Howard伸手抓住Tony的上臂，Tony觉得自己肯定要被推开了，但Howard只是紧紧捏着他。他没有意识到，紧绷感仍在血液里流动。  
　　“拜托，我想要这个。”他乞求道，感觉到Howard把他拉近，并把一只手稍微往他背后挪了一点。Howard的指尖在被衣物包裹着的皮肤上留下的每个细微触感，都使得Tony顶着他的部位变得更硬。Tony呜咽着默许，Howard的力道变得越来越小，更加犹豫，直到他意识到这不再是个游戏了。此时Tony不需要再当一个诱惑者，只要多用些力，在Howard的脖子上亲吻和呻吟。他把脸埋在他的肩窝。“求你了。 _求你_ 。我想做个好孩子。告诉我我是个好孩子，”他乞求道，声音小得像是在低语，“我想要做你的好孩子，爸爸。”  
　　年长的Stark听到这话，猛地呻吟了一下，Tony明白自己让他动情了。他放开Howard的胳膊，并把它们围在自己的脖子上，吻上Howard的嘴唇并得到了心甘情愿的回应。Tony感觉到放在他胳膊上的手向上移，捧主他的脸，Howard歪着头把舌头滑进他儿子的嘴里，下流而饥渴地吻着他。Tony吮吸和缠绕着他的舌头，快乐地呻吟，希望Howard和他有同样的感觉。这位CEO转换了两人的位置，Tony再次被压在了墙上，年轻人没有浪费任何时间，抬起一条腿挂在Howard的臀部，以获得更加舒适和契合的角度。他的一只手下滑到Howard的皮带上，并且摸索着迅速解开了它。他的手没有任何犹豫地滑进Howard的休闲裤和内裤， 指尖拨弄着他岩石一样坚硬的勃起。  
　　“哦。操，Tony，太棒了，”Howard低声说着。“棒极了，这棒极了，宝贝，就这样。”Tony在这赞美之中差点射出来。他发出一声啜泣，但他必须硬撑着保持镇静，继续抚摸他的父亲，让他保持吓人的热情。Howard把手指插进Tony的头发，把他拉近，反覆地亲吻他，并且小声地念着“太好了。哦，上帝”和“漂亮极了。完美，完美，完美”和“你真完美，好孩子，我完美的小男孩。”而Tony，用尽最大的努力忍住另一个抽泣，设法把自己从他父亲的手和亲吻和老二之间拉出来，以防在开始做之前就射出来。Tony做着深呼吸，并用手指抓揉头发来平息他迫在眉睫的性高潮，但当他解决了自己的问题时，他在父亲脸上看到颤栗和惊惧。  
　　“哦，不。不，”他说，再次压上他并且反复亲吻他的嘴唇。Howard仍然在他身下，Tony极力让他回到放纵淫乱的状态。“不要，拜托，爸爸。我想要这个，求你。让我——”他及时卡住话头。在Howard移动之前，他迅速地脱下了自己的衬衫，牛仔裤和拳击短裤，把它们扔在一边并继续抵住Howard。他把手覆盖在Howard在他身边握成拳的手上，试图再跟他来一个下流迫切的吻。“拜托，”他轻声说，对他父亲的无动于衷几乎感到绝望。他强迫Howard的手臂环绕他赤裸的腰，抬起一条腿以便引导Howard的手指伸进他的股缝。“求你，爸爸。我想让你操我，”他乞求道，在Howard的耳垂上舔舐和呼吸。他感觉到Howard的双手缓缓捧起他的屁股，并给了它们一个用力的挤压。一根手指滑入了他的后穴，Tony哭了出来。  
　　“Tony……”Howard的声音有些犹豫，于是Tony亲吻他，色情潮湿地深吻直到Howard回应他，把指尖探入后穴。Tony放开了Howard的嘴唇，发出一声低沉放荡的呻吟。“我们应该停下，”Howard小声说，声音充满懊悔。  
　　“不，”Tony回答，边顶着他，边摩擦。“不要，拜托。我想当个好孩子。我想成为你的——”一根手指进入了他，在里面一路缓慢地点燃。“哦，上帝。是的，就是那样。”他向后挤压那根手指，把手滑向Howard的内裤。  
　　“我们……我们不该做这个，”Howard说，Tony抚摸着他。  
　　“我们应该，我们真的应该！”Howard的手指在他的体内搅动，肌肉环将它粗糙紧致地咬合住，但Tony毫不羞耻地把自己往后推。“为了你我可以变得这么乖。”他小声说，“我会为你打开身体，让你看我的屁股，你不喜欢吗？还是你想要我又紧又干燥，操我的时候只用你的口水做润滑。我想要这些全部，求你。”Howard低声呻吟着再次亲吻他。另一根手指滑进他，Tony再次叫出声。  
　　“继续说话，”片刻的沉默，Howard命令道，Tony继续就像没有停止过。  
　　“我可以为你口交。哦！操，让我为你口交，爸。我想尝尝你的味道。我想把你的阴茎含在嘴里。他们说我做这个相当好。”Howard低声呐喊着，将手指粗暴地推入，让Tony喘息着后退。“不，不。我不会再碰其他的任何人，只有你，爸爸。我是你的小男孩。再多一根手指，拜托，然后你——”Tony请求道，抚摸和亲吻Howard。年长的男人带着他倒在他书房铺着地毯的地板上，把Tony的膝盖推到他的胸口。他撤出手指，以便能让Tony握住自己的腿弯，自己保持打开。然后他坐在自己的脚上，并允许自己的眼睛在Tony美好的身体上徘徊。  
　　“我漂亮的小男孩，”片刻之后他低声说，爱抚着Tony的大腿，轻柔地抚摸他的阴茎。  
　　“爸，来吧，”Tony呜咽着，他的后穴期待地一张一合。Howard迅速起身并矫正自己的皮带。  
　　“呆在这儿别动，”他命令道，直到Tony点头才离开房间，并且把门牢牢地关在身后。Tony在他走后的两分钟里惊慌失措。他全裸着，毫无羞耻可言地躺在他父亲最喜欢的书房的地板上，正对着门，视野清晰。要是谁决定进来转转，他屎都没办法解释。门还是开了，Tony感觉毛骨悚然直到他看见Howard进来然后把门锁死。这位CEO把视线停在Tony身上，但很快回到他身边并把膝盖滑到Tony的屁股下面。年轻人听到一个拔开膏管管帽的声音，然后Howard把两根涂了润滑剂的手指插入他，Tony急切地大声呻吟。“这儿没有润滑剂，”Howard毫无必要地解释，在他儿子打开的身体上动作。  
　　“没有—啊！—没有也能做，”Tony回答说，但Howard只是摇了摇头。  
　　“再多一次，”他轻笑着说。Tony回了他一个发自内心的笑。接着Howard戳中了某个神经末梢，Tony叫出了声并且猛地一挺腰。Howard的笑容变得极其下流，他开始一遍又一遍地攻击Tony的前列腺。愉快的泪水从Tony的眼角流下，他不能自控地破碎呻吟。第三根手指进入他时几乎没有感觉，直到Howard的手指在他的身体里伸展和搅动起来。  
　　“拜托，我想要你，现在。求你了就现在，”Tony乞求道，渴望地扭动着身体。Howard怜惜地看着他，给自己涂上润滑，迅速按住自己的老二阻止射精。“准备好了？”他把自己的阴茎对准Tony的后穴。  
　　“是的，快。请吧，现在。”Howard点点头，开始了。他缓慢小心地推进，动作尽量轻柔，直到阴茎的前端抵进了紧致的小洞。这时Tony才抱怨起来，“我不是处男，爸。拜托，更多一点。”Howard紧闭上眼把最后一点不合时宜的自责赶走。当他睁开眼睛，他抓紧Tony的臀部把自己猛地推进去，用力抽插。Tony尖叫起来。他紧握和击打地毯，弓起背部迎接Howard每一次用力的撞击。Howard把Tony的双腿挂着他的肩膀上，继而使年轻男子折叠起来，以便承受他鲁莽放纵的抽插。  
　　“上帝……Tony……”他呻吟着。“你真是太……太紧了。你包裹我，如此美妙噢我真不敢相信你让我干你……”Tony哀声回应。“你真是个好孩子，你是我完美的，完美的小男孩。操，你每天晚上都会为我变得这么乖，对不对？你会为我变得如此饥渴和不知羞耻而我每天都要把你干到坏掉。”  
　　“是的！是的，爸爸。我想被你这么做。”Tony哭着说。他的一只手松开地毯，握住自己的勃起，拼命抬高自己配合Howard的节奏。Howard在每个推进时发出喘息声，让自己不断深入直到Tony在他身下尖叫着射了出来，白色的液体从他的老二顶端喷洒出来，涂满他的腹部、胸部和下巴，他达到了高潮。他的屁股紧紧咬住Howard的阴茎，在几个冲刺之后Howard喊叫出声，释放在了Tony体内。  
　　他们沉浸在高潮的余韵之中静止了一会儿。当Howard终于可以再次活动他的四肢，他把自己的嘴唇贴上Tony，充满热情而温柔地吻他。Tony把腿从Howard的肩膀挪到他的腰上，把他们的距离拉得更近，混合着粘液的胸口贴在一起。  
　　“Tony……”Howard小声说，轻抚Tony的脸颊。Tony靠在他的手里，然后转过头，亲吻他的手心。  
　　“嗯，爸爸？”他问。Howard因为Tony眼里如此幸福和喜悦的闪光稍微停顿，接着叹了口气，微笑着再次亲吻他的儿子。  
　　“好孩子。”


	2. 儿子的爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些办公室性爱的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　灵感来自 [blakefancier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier)在她的汤上写给我的officesex片段^^  
> 　　我应该感到抱歉的，但我就是不能。Howard/Tony是我的禁果。  
> 　　我们都是成年人，所以如果父子乱伦让你觉得不能接受，别读它！如果你要是因为这个写下负面评论只会让人笑话。

　　Tony痛恨董事会议，这不是什么秘密。  
　　最好的情况，他会按要求出席，安静地坐着不动，这可能偶尔发生那么几次。如果他能选择的话，他连面都不会露一下。最坏的情况，他会随手拿起两支铅笔，一个回形针和一些橡皮筋给自己做个微型弓弩，趁着董事会成员们没注意时朝他们弹射，直到Obi或者Howard瞪向他，这会让他稍微往桌子下面缩一点。但他对这种会议孩子气和显而易见的仇恨，能被其他与会者容忍，仅仅是因为，一，他是公司所有者的儿子，二，一旦他参与进来，他比其他所有人加起来做得都要出色。  
　　嗯，除了Howard的所有人加起来。  
　　Howard对会议有圣人般的忍耐力。它们不是这个世界上他最喜欢的事情，相反，他认为它们严重降低了生产力，但他认同这个观点：这是他们的业务中不可分割的必要部分，所以他会参加会议，而且尽职地参与其中。他探讨公司目前的经营情况，向董事会成员推销即将开展的项目，以获得他们对未来项目的支持。他向他们展示公司已经做得多么好，而将来会如何变得更好。Howard也许仅仅是能够忍受董事会议，但他在其中表现出色。  
　　没人比Tony更明白这一点。  
　　因此当这次董事会议结束之后，Obi和Howard交谈完毕离开房间，他走到他父亲面前说，“那，吃饭去？”Howard在房间里扫视了一圈，眼神里有些担心，但没有跟任何人交流想法。他还是摇了摇头。  
　　“我们下周要把Delta导弹投放给军队。我得把规格说明写出来，营销部门才能开始做报告。”他回答。他把钢笔插进上衣内侧的口袋里，在其他董事会成员离开房间后走向门口。Tony沉思着哼了一身。  
　　“我们去你办公室吃怎么样，在那儿我可以帮你搞出来？”他竭力表现出父子日常对话的样子，却总能引起人们的注意，甚至是那些每天都会看到他们的人都会转过头来，但他的声音足够平静，蓄意地加入恳求的语气鼓励Howard给出肯定回答。双关语的重要性同样不能被忽视。他看见他父亲咽了下口水，偷偷笑了起来。  
　　“好吧，可以。让Marie给我们拿来些吃的，还有问研发部门要蓝图，”他回答，进了他的办公室，把Tony留在走廊上。挂着胜利的微笑，年轻的Stark按照要求，让他父亲的第二秘书到他最喜欢的餐厅打包一些食物，再把蓝图从负责Delta的科学家那儿收过来。那出自他自己的设计，由Howard进行增减和升级，达到可投产的规格。拿到这些以后，他回到楼梯的顶端，走进Howard宽敞的办公室。  
　　那位CEO坐在自己的桌子后面，肘边放着一个装着苏格兰威士忌的平底酒杯，正匆忙地在电脑上打字。这是Tony见过很多次的景象，但这次，他从另一个角度欣赏它。他关上身后的门，声音足够大到让Howard抬头承认了他的存在，并且刻意地在桌子前闲逛，确保他的屁股保持显眼。Howard再次明显地吞咽，他的眼睛跟随Tony在桌子周围转圈，最后停在一角。Tony俯下身，停了足够长的时间，直到感觉Howard的呼吸在他嘴唇上，才把蓝图展开。  
　　“你想让我现在就帮你搞出来吗，爸爸？”他问，半是挑逗，半是诱惑，所以Howard闭上半张着的嘴，把Tony从桌子上拉下来，让他坐在他腿上。这不是个理想的位置，因为椅子的扶手挡住Tony的腿，所以他必须侧身坐着，这意味着他们不能彼此贴合和摩擦。他扭动臀部贴着Howard的老二，同时摇晃身体，但Howard突然喘着气说，“等等，”握住Tony的屁股让他停下。年轻人因为一个恐怖的可能性无法控制地呆住了，他一直都在害怕Howard会改变主意。他突然觉得恶心，他们会回到从前的样子。  
　　“任何人都可能进来，”Howard飞快地说，他看向尽管关着，但没有上锁的门。Tony几乎是如释重负地喘了口气，他的担心是毫无根据的。他捧着Howard的脸颊按下一个吻，显然是无视了Howard的顾虑。  
　　“没人能抓住我们，”在嘴唇相互触碰之前他说，而Howard把他推开，嘴唇没有碰到。Tony撅起了嘴。  
　　“Tony，”Howard制止他，但Tony再次不理会他，并且用牙齿轻咬Howard的耳垂。  
　　“我想给你口交，”他告诉他父亲。“就在这儿。我可以钻到办公桌下面，然后你用你的阴茎操我的嘴，没人会发现。”  
　　“说这个也没用，”Howard强硬地说，但他的手指掐着Tony的屁股，远比他的话更能说明问题，所以年轻的Stark用甜蜜而低沉的声音说：  
　　“让我帮你吸出来，爸爸。我想 _为你做_ 这个。”他乞求这个，真的，用诱人的声音恳求，Howard大受刺激，用好几种不同的语言咒骂他。Tony藏起得意的笑容，无辜地眨眼。  
　　“好吧，”他终于同意了，把他儿子从腿上挪到桌子底下的地上。Tony帮他解开皮带，看着他把老二拿出来，它又肿又翘，Tony舔着嘴唇，几乎在它刚一接触到自由的空气的同时，就没有任何犹豫地吻了上去。  
　　Howard紧抓着Tony的头发，咬着牙齿防止呻吟出声，伸手引导着Tony前后吞吐。Tony抓住他的小腿保持平衡，舔舐和吸吮Howard，让他失去理智。  
　　“操，太棒了……”Howard喘息着，无法控制地把臀部顶向Tony，让他更加用力地吸吮，因为他爱死这个了。Tony不在意他的父亲怎么用他的嘴，只要他喜欢。“棒极了，宝贝儿。你的嘴太完美了。”  
　　Tony闭上眼睛，含着Howard的阴茎闷声呻吟，在稀薄的空气中挪动屁股。他一边吮吸他父亲一边想，让他射在自己嘴里和让他在桌子上操自己哪个更美妙。他知道自己想要什么，但不确定Howard会不会同意，在这样一个开放的环境里。他抬头看那个正在看他的男人，同时松开一只抓着他的小腿的手，抽出了他自己的皮带，他一直保持着跟他的对视，然后把手指放在自己的阴茎上。  
　　“你想射了吗，宝贝儿？”Howard轻声说，深情抚摸他的头发。“射得自己身上到处都是精液，像个乖巧的小男孩？”Tony发出同意的呻吟，这比他预期的更淫荡一些。他的手满足地覆盖在阴茎上，但Howard的话更具冲击力。“多好的孩子，爸爸要射得你满脸都是，在我工作的时候，你会坐在我的脚上，全身涂满我的精液，怎么样？”Tony急切地点头，呜咽着，Howard的话加重了刺激。“好极了。”Howard的声音充满感情，让Tony胸口一片温暖。“你是——”  
　　一阵突然的敲门声让办公室里瞬间安静，两个人都呆住了。  
　　“安静，”Howard对Tony低声说，然后加大音量，用伪装得毫无破绽的声音对门外的人说，“进来吧。”Tony听见高跟鞋踩在地毯上的脚步声，继而听见Howard说，“多谢，Marie。把它放在那张桌子上就好。”Marie把东西放好。因为她的打扰和随之而来的惊吓，Howard的老二在Tony嘴里有些疲软，尽管Tony自己的勃起也有些颓势，但他发现这可以挽回。  
　　他用舌头划过它的前端，使得Howard发出压抑的呻吟，但它被轻易地变成了一声咳嗽，他向Marie解释说，“有点东西卡在我的喉咙里。”  
　　“需要我给您倒杯水吗，Stark先生？”她问，浑然不知桌子下的骚动。Tony继续吸吮，Howard又咳嗽了一下。  
　　“啊，谢了，Marie，但是没必要。”Tony听见冰块碰撞杯子的叮当声，Howard表示他喝苏格兰威士忌就足够了。一个恶作剧的笑容浮现在Tony脸上，他重新开始为他的父亲口交——小心翼翼地，避免被秘书发现，但足够让Howard揪住Tony的头发给他一个疼痛的警告。眼泪涌进Tony的眼睛，但他没有停下，继续舔咬和吮吸嘴里的东西。  
　　“我去找Tony先生？”Marie问。Howard在回答之前迟疑了一秒。  
　　“不，不。他在这儿。在浴室，”他回答，指他办公室里的那个。  
　　“好极了，先生。就这些了吧？”女孩问。  
　　“是的，就这些。”Howard回答。这是在提示她走开。“噢，对了Marie，请你确保在每个访客进来之前先经过我的同意。先打电话给我。”  
　　“当然，Stark先生。”她回答，继而门果断地关上了。几乎立刻，Howard揪着Tony的头发把他从桌子底下拉出来，让他离开他的老二。他的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒。  
　　“你疯了吗！？”他用最小的声音吼道。“她可能已经注意到了！她可能知道了！”他没有放开Tony的头发，用力揪着它们，表示强调，Tony试图躲在一边。  
　　“她不会知道。她对你，或者我的了解太少了，无法怀疑你说的话。她不会检查桌子或者检查浴室，”他抗议。  
　　“这不能作为你被原谅的理由！”Howard生气地喘息。  
　　“我在桌子底下给你口交不能被原谅？”Tony嗤之以鼻，“这不可能，爸。我敢肯定有人这么做过。我肯定你以前这么做过。”  
　　“不是和我儿子，我没做过！没人做过！”Howard吼道。Tony头发仍被紧紧抓着，他感到痛苦，但他不为此抱怨。如果他是诚实的——当你的老二挂在裤子外面时很难不保持诚实——这使他更硬了一些。Howard当然注意到了，他只要向下瞥一眼就能看见。“你兴奋了，”他得出结论。Tony不觉得肯定他的回答会有什么好处。“这让你不能自持，Tony？随便谁都能进来，看到你正在舔爸爸的鸡巴？听见你在求你爸爸操你？看到你折叠身体被干？”  
　　“爸……”Tony小声说，不确定他想说什么，如果不是它听起来这么火辣。  
　　“脱掉你的衣服去趴在茶几上，”Howard放开Tony的头发，把手放在他的阴茎上，年轻的天才匆忙地站起身脱下自己的衣服。  
　　“门——”  
　　“别管它，”Howard打断他，“谁要是进来，就让他看看你能为我变得多淫荡。”Tony把所有秩序带来的犹豫都咽了下去，因为他知道Howard其实和他一样警惕，他点了点头。现在他半裸着，尽管他脱衣服的速度比刚才慢了许多，Howard耐心地等着他把衣服脱完，然后走回桌子前。“屁股对着我。压低你的胸口。”这是命令，所以Tony弯下腰，半跪着，正好够及桌子的边缘。“打开你的腿，”Howard接着说。Tony在这个位置看不到他，所以突然传来敲击键盘的声音让他吃了一惊。  
　　“什么——？”他转过脸从肩膀上看向Howard，他正在电脑前平静地处理工作。“爸爸？”Howard的注意力集中在电脑屏幕缓慢上升的文字，他没有答话。  
　　“嘘，Tony。头低下。”Tony难以置信地盯着他看着一会儿，但随即意识到他爸是认真的，呻吟着把额头压在了桌子冰凉的表面上。  
　　“你不是认真的，就这样把我扔在这儿，”他说。“谁都可能进来。”  
　　“没人能抓住我们，”Howard回答，声音得意地模仿着之前的对话，只是这次角色互换了。“另外，你好像不排斥这个。”他补充，“看你，又热又硬，甚至不需要我碰你。如果你是个女孩，你流下的汁液早就滴在地毯上了，我毫不费力就能顶进你漂亮的阴道。”Tony呻吟。  
　　“我可以让自己变湿，现在就为你准备好，”他建议。  
　　“不。”他的命令是强硬的。“我要让你就这样射出来，除了听我说话，别的什么都不给你。然后我可能会考虑操你。也许。”  
　　“喔，那你得做得更好一些。”  
　　“哦？怎么个好法？”Howard的声音里既没有侮辱也没有兴趣。他的冷淡让Tony颤抖和屈辱。“告诉你你有多淫荡？我不觉得我需要这么做，你可以多么轻易地为我脱得干干净净。”Tony呻吟。“还是你想让我告诉你，我打算怎么操你？告诉你我要用我的手指打开你，让你为我哭泣，让你在我干你之前就射出来，而你仍然兴奋，让你一遍又一遍地高潮直到你求我停下？”Tony哽咽着说“是的”但不被理睬。  
　　“事实是，宝贝儿，事实是我不打算操你。”  
　　“不要，爸爸，求你，”Tony小声抽泣，声音带着微弱的渴望。他的阴茎颤抖地挂在两腿之间。  
　　“我要在这儿完成我的工作，就像我儿子像个妓女一样来勾引我之前，本来要做的那样。而你，亲爱的，将会保持这个样子直到我觉得可以让你移动了为止。”  
　　“爸爸，求你。我不能……”  
　　“你不能什么，Tony？承受这个？噢，我知道你不能，但你会的。”Howard的声音里有性虐待爱好者的兴奋，Tony不知道他是应该担心还是高兴。 他不确定是因为第一， 他知道他父亲所有的性怪癖和喜好，甚至在他们搞在一起之前就知道；他已经做过了 _广泛_ 而 _彻底_ 的研究。第二，他发现这些怪癖和喜好和他完美地契合。“你只能得到我给你的，如果你是个好孩子，我们回家以后我会给你你需要的。”  
　　他们两个都进行了尝试；是的，他们做到了。在美好的半个小时中，Howard把他仅剩的，没有被Tony光裸的屁股和悬着的阴茎抢走的，每一盎司的注意力，都放在了Delta导弹上。坦率地说，这真是惊人的努力，他完成了给定的半小时工作量，但在Tony坐立不安地制造了三十分钟的细小噪音后，Howard知道自己实在不能等待更多了。  
　　“到这儿来，Tony，”他说，Tony在一秒之内冲到他怀里，亲吻他，坐在他腿上晃动。  
　　“我是不是很棒，爸爸？”他问，带着央求和绝望，于是Howard亲吻他。  
　　“你棒极了，亲爱的，你一直都是，”他回答说。  
　　  
　　...............  
　　  
　　他们把说明书扔在了研发部门，迅速地往家里赶。在车里保持不触碰彼此，是一种甜蜜的折磨，但延迟满足只会增加乐趣。  
　　他们终于到了Howard的卧室——他们总在这儿做——衣服早就被扒掉，并远远扔在了房间外面。  
　　Howard把Tony扔在床上，随即倒下来亲吻他，在嘴唇触碰的瞬间张开嘴让舌头在彼此嘴里探索。阴茎相互碰撞时，呻吟声从喉咙深处溜出，Howard难以自持地把自己更用力地压下去。  
　　“操我，爸爸，现在，”Tony再次请求，“把我带走，把我打开，让我为你尖叫。我想要，爸爸，拜托。”  
　　“上帝，好的，好的，宝贝儿，等着。”Howard扑向床头柜拿出润滑剂把它扔在Tony身边，他把自己安置在Tony的两腿之间，他的儿子的涨得发紫的老二在他们中间，Howard不知道自己是否该怜惜它。“转过身去，”他决定，Tony毫不犹豫地照做了。Howard握着他的手挤了一些润滑剂在他后面。“这些先留在这儿，”他说，没等Tony回答就补充说，“在这儿自慰，我想看你射精。”Tony的呻吟和他脸上的红晕有些不一致。“只有我在这儿，”Howard在Tony的大腿后侧按下一个吻。“做个好孩子，给我看看你是怎么高潮的。”  
　　“好的，爸爸。”Tony握住自己，压着床单呻吟着。  
　　“好极了。”Howard赞扬道，描绘着他屁股的曲线。“继续，宝贝儿。”Tony咬着嘴唇，膝盖撑在床上作为支撑，这是个困难而且羞耻的角度，但Howard愉快地看着Tony让自己射出来。“你只能这样：用我选择的东西摩擦你的阴茎。你骑在杜卡迪上一定美极了。我要把你绑在车把上，让你带上阴茎环，这样我就能看你一整天都在摩擦你自己。”  
　　“爸爸，”Tony只能喘气，“爸爸，求你，求你了。”  
　　“我可以在这儿安装一根钢管，我可以看你用它高潮，”Howard继续说，思路清晰。“上帝，我真想看你跳钢管舞。你是如此美丽。”Tony的呼吸带着水汽，他的高潮正在临近。“为我射精，亲爱的，”Howard低声说。Tony操着他的手指，毫无技巧可言，只有绝望，绝望地渴求，然后他艰难地达到高潮，伴随着尖叫射在床单上，他的屁股紧绷着抖动，就像他倒空了自己。  
　　他的肌肉仍然在余韵里痉挛着，忽然两根手指插入了他，他猛地回头惊叫，“啊！”  
　　“为我张开你的腿，亲爱的，”Howard轻声说，就像他没有正在用手指把Tony逼疯，Tony哭泣着服从了，Howard的另一只手在他的身体和体液浸湿的床单之间握上了他高潮后疲软的阴茎。  
　　“啊……”Tony再次哭喊。  
　　“再来一个。就一个，然后我就会干你饥渴的小洞，让你装不下我的精液，让它们流出来，”Howard保证，但Tony不理解再多一个的意思。多一根手指？还是一次高潮？正在他思索这些时第三根手指进入他，他不能控制地抬起臀部，迎接Howard的探入。  
　　“爸爸，现在，求你。我需要你，我现在就要你，”他喘着气乞求。  
　　“耶，耶，甜心。这儿。”Howard把Tony往后拉，让他的屁股悬挂在空气中。不经意间，Tony被从他刚才射出的一团混乱上面拉过去，胸口和脸颊埋在那些液体里。“把它们清理干净，宝贝儿。全都清理干净，然后我就让你被我上。”Tony呻吟着伸出舌头舔着潮湿的床单。“多好的孩子，”Howard表扬道，动作利索地进入他。  
　　Tony既痛又爽地尖叫，不停地摇晃着想要回头，但Howard无情而残酷。他一遍一遍地操他，同时低声甜蜜地赞美他。他粗暴地用力抽插，像承诺的那样，把他干到坏掉，干到他喘不上气，不停地索取，索取，直到Tony不能再给他更多。当Howard终于意识到他干了什么，他俯下身去亲吻他儿子的后颈。  
　　“我爱你，Tony，”他坦承，声音里充满罪恶感和诚挚的感情。“我爱你，抱歉，真抱歉。”他被打断了，Tony从肩膀上面转过头，把他推进一个亲吻中。  
　　“闭嘴，爸爸，”他告诉他，坚定而真诚，尽管Howard的入侵仍然粗暴。“我也爱你。”Howard在他紧致的后穴里最后一次猛地推进，射了出来，浓稠而大量。  
　　  
　　...............  
　　  
　　鉴于他们两个都不愿意呆在又粘又湿的床单上，一起洗了个充斥着慵懒的亲吻和温柔触碰的澡之后，他们挪到了Tony的房间。Howard从身后环住年轻人，把吻按在他脖子和肩膀裸露的皮肤上。Tony起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Howard的气息和胡子让他忍不住咯咯地笑起来。  
　　“停下，”他轻声抗议，不是认真的，他父亲的柔情远远超出了他的预期，让他舍不得放弃哪怕是一个小小的挠痒。尽管他应该料到，Howard会完全无视了他的抗议，相反，更起劲地逗他，让Tony陷入喘息和笑声中。  
　　他们在被单下扭打，旨在把对方压在下面，最终Howard成功了（但是Tony有没有输掉这个游戏，谁又真正知道呢）。年长的Stark把Tony的两个手腕压在他脑袋两侧的枕头上，跨坐在他的腰上笑着俯视他。Tony想，只要他们像现在这样在一起，他眼里闪着的怀疑和担心就永远都会存在。这是一个在社会中生存的代价，他们的禁忌关系会被贴上标签。但为了得到他想要的这些，他甘冒风险。  
　　“我爱你，Howard。”他说，这个名字对他来说很陌生，但这正是他需要说的，也是Howard需要听到的，因为尽管他们置身于特殊的关系之中，Howard并不总在Tony父亲的角色上。他是Tony的情人，而且在Tony今后的人生中会一直是，即使在他们可能不在一起了之后。  
　　Howard低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，漫长，缓慢，而且甜蜜。  
　　“我不该对你有这种想法，”他回答，“我不该让你在我身下，赤裸而坚硬，求我碰你。”他晃动臀部顶着Tony，他们半勃起的阴茎抵在一起。“我不该这样吻你。”他亲吻Tony的脖子，它就在他的下巴下面，在吸吮它之前让它勃起。“我不该像这样触碰你，品尝你……我不该像爱一个情人那样爱你。”Tony扭动着一边的手腕挣脱他的掌控，按下Howard的脖子给他了另一个吻，不再慵懒，坚定而决绝，诚恳而宽容。  
　　“去他的不应该，”他恶狠狠地说。“你属于我，我也属于你，不这么想的人都操他妈的。”他再次亲吻Howard，意味深长地顶着他。“如果你不是我父亲，我会站在我路过的每个天杀的摄像头前把它们喊出来。不，我不为我们感到羞耻，因为我有你。如果我们没有因此进监狱或者收容所，如果这不会让公司挂掉，无论如何我也要喊出来告诉每个看不起我们的混蛋让他们干他自己去。”Howard眼里一些少量的担心消失了，而显然，即使它还在那儿Tony也会很开心的。Howard微微笑了一下。  
　　“你有一张下流的小嘴，”他说，这个不合逻辑的推论让Tony放松下来，“我该用肥皂把它洗干净，让你得到一个教训——你得知道我还是你父亲。”Tony笑着把脸埋进Howard的肩窝。  
　　“你爱我下流的小嘴。我能举出至少三个例子，证明你有多么爱它……爱极了。”他回答，一脸戏谑。Howard在他头顶按下一吻。  
　　“我爱你，”他说。一阵沉默，但不是难以忍受和尴尬的那种，而是因为欣慰，感激和极度的高兴。“我们睡一会儿，宝贝儿。”Howard建议，“起来以后，我来告诉你我是怎么爱极了你的小嘴。”Tony又笑了起来，蜷在Howard的身边，快乐，满足，充满爱意。


	3. 从外部向内看

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　这些是关于见证了此事的人们和他们如何发现的故事。Howard Stark是个低劣的爸爸和丈夫，但他在改变。我发誓。Peggy是个BAMF阿姨。（bad-ass motherfucker，译注ww）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　我觉得这很奇怪，MCU（The Marvel Cinematic Universe，漫威电影宇宙）没有通过Howard把Peggy和Tony联系起来，所以这是我的脑洞：Peggy是Tony的教母和世界上最喜欢的人。  
> 　　我担心在这篇文里以Peggy的性格会有怎样的发展（她很生气），所以这里是免责声明，我没有在黑她。我把我自己放在她的位置上，写出我觉得她会有什么样的反应（希望没有太不正常）。如果这让谁觉得困扰了，请告诉我。  
> 　　（另：这篇分了章，在作者的页面上显示全文有三章，而她只帖了一章。然后整个系列的完成情况写的也是未完成。如果她不继续更了的话，真是好可惜啊。译注。）

　　 **第一章 Peggy**

　　“所以我把那些海绵宝宝鱼画在蓝图上，没人发现它们，对吧？然后Obi站起来，开始给McMillan将军推销两栖运输艇，将军问，‘这解释了鱼的问题了吗？’Obi说，‘鱼？’然后就这个交通工具将如何免受野生动物和其他到处乱窜的物质的破坏，并且在同时，如何保护了环境做了一个十分钟的演讲。‘我向你保证，鱼不会成为问题的，将军。’然后将军说，‘我当然希望不会。但我十分肯定，我们得当心痞老板。’”Tony爆发出一阵笑声，让他看起来只有他一半的年纪，却是个两倍的淘气鬼。“你真该看看他的脸，Peggy阿姨！”他笑得喘不上气来。“他看着老爸，像个快弹出的红色按钮，老爸用一种再憋三秒就要笑喷了的表情看着他。”通过Tony绘声绘色的描述，Peggy自己也忍不住笑了起来。  
　　有那么一瞬间，她忘记了她的教子并不总这样，而是经常冷淡而孤僻，总想证明他自己。  
　　她因此责怪Howard。她会像个朋友一样爱他，作为姐姐，作为母亲那样爱他（不是情人，从来不是情人），但她不能，没有任何别人能，否认因为他的疏忽和怠慢——他对他那成就出色的儿子一贯的轻视和严苛，把这个充满生气的年轻人变成了如此缺爱而闷闷不乐的生物。  
　　Tony的这一面，这些纯净得没有任何杂质的欢乐和笑声，和他的性格相去甚远，她很肯定有什么事情改变了他，但她没有说出来，因为Tony正无忧无虑地笑着，这是个如此美丽的景象，她不忍心去毁了它。  
　　接着，她得到了一个机会，一个让她知道了更多一些事情的机会。当他们的笑声停止，擦去眼角笑出的泪水时，交换了一个严肃些，却仍被笑容占据的眼神。  
　　“我好长时间都没看到过你笑得这么开心了，”她若有所思地说，随意地搅着她的茶。饼干的袋子已经打开了，她希望Tony吃一块[1]。他大大的笑容逐渐变得柔软了，他拿了一块饼干。  
　　（注[1]：The opening was there, and she hoped Tony would bite。这里似乎是个双关语。既是Peggy希望Tony吃一点饼干，也是希望他开口。后面还有个“茶壶未见底”也似乎是。嗯，也可能是我脑补过度了。译注。）  
　　“我是有段时间没这么开心了，”在咬下去之前他回答。  
　　“我应该为此感谢某人吗？一位幸运的女士？”Tony脸一红，低下头来隐藏它。他小声说了一句“不”，并非坚定的“不”，于是Peggy知道她猜对了。她是他的教母；这是她的 _责任_ 。“现在学会瞒着你的教母了？”她开玩笑地教训他。Tony看上去就要说出口了，但还是忍住了：  
　　“我对您隐瞒了很多事，阿姨。这是‘大人小孩之间的周旋’的一部分。”  
　　Peggy轻轻按了按她的一侧鼻翼。“啊，你 _以为_ 我不知道，”她眨眨眼睛。这是一个虚张声势的试探；她或许可以运行一个国际间谍机构，但她不会去侵扰她教子的私人生活。但Tony的脸色忽然苍白让她明白接下来的话要三思。  
　　“我很肯定你什么都不知道，Pegs阿姨，”他说。她皱起眉头。Tony有权保留秘密，但如果他因此被卷入什么非法纷争，Peggy必须跟他 _说些什么_ 。这不是合适的审问他的时间和地点，所以她放弃了原先的思路。  
　　“所以和你约会的女孩……”  
　　“我没跟任何女孩约会。”他皱了皱眉鼻子，好像这是个让人很不愉快的想法。Peggy难以置信地哼了一声。  
　　“亲爱的，你忘了你在和一个这一辈子见了太多为爱做尽了一切痴情男人的陈腐的老巫婆说话了。”  
　　“你才 _不老_ ，阿姨，而且你才不是女巫。你还和我第一天见到你时一样漂亮。”这话说得甜蜜得可怕，Peggy不得不暂停片刻。然后她站在桌子边上附身亲吻她的额头。Tony回给她一个灿烂的笑容。  
　　“你还是没告诉我。在此之前我是不会放过你的，”她说着坐了下来，拘谨而冷淡，从未比现在更像个真正的英国女人。Tony再次脸红了，低头看着他的茶，在开口之前用小茶匙不断搅动着它。  
　　“和我约会的不是个女孩，”他终于开口了，Peggy不得不承认这让她感到 _不止一点_ 的惊讶，她在很长时间内说不出话来，Tony在刘海下抬起眼睛看着她。他什么也没说。  
　　“噢，”她抓住自己，当他们目光相遇。“好吧，完全不是我期待的真相。”她拿起茶壶给自己找点事做。“不管怎么说，我想我会非常愿意见他一面的。”这次Tony彻底沉默了，但他的沉默让Peggy不太能理解，直到她发现他不打算告诉她。  
　　他曾经 _什么事_ 都跟她说。尽管之前他们相互调侃，在生活中Tony从未不信任过她半分。他现在的怀疑使她心中警铃大作。她放下茶杯，看向他低垂的眼睛。  
　　“你把他藏起来，不想让我看见，”她明显地指出。更重要的是，“为什么？”Tony挣扎着试图说些什么。她抓住了某种感觉，她还不能确定那到底是什么，但它一定足够强大到让他舌头打结，这让她 _吓坏了_ 。  
　　“我不能说，Peggy阿姨，”他最终说。一个深沉的顾虑在她眉间绽开。  
　　“Tony……”  
　　“别逼我告诉你，阿姨，”他恳求着，抬起头来。眼神饱含恐惧，担忧和抱歉，“ _拜托_ 。”  
　　阻止她问下去的是他的声音，在相当长的一会儿里他们凝视着彼此，沉默。片刻前的欢笑一扫而空。  
　　“我会告诉你一些关于他和我的事情。”他终于说。Peggy知道她了解这些就足够了，真的。他根本不必向她解释什么，也不必告诉她他不想说什么。她没有权力窥视和要求他回答他不愿说的东西。所以她仅仅需要知道他愿意说的。  
　　“那就太好了，”她说，微笑里带着她所能拿出的所有真诚。  
　　“好吧，”他开始说，摸着杯盖。Peggy没有催促他，看到他受惊表情被一个缓慢升起的笑容代替。“他比我年长——年长很多。他……很聪明，而且成功，他真的棒极了，Peggy阿姨。”他的笑容变得充满渴望和感情，Peggy曾几百次地在刚刚陷入热恋的年轻人们的脸上看见过这种表情。这在他脸上是一种奇怪的表情，因为她从未看到过，甚至是和Rumiko在一起时都没有——他决定跟她结婚，正是Peggy拆散了他们。但这种表情如此适合他。  
　　“你不会告诉我你已经和他搞过了吧，有没有？”她尽可能随意地问。经过一个惊讶的停顿，Tony爆发出一阵大笑。  
　　“噢我的 _上帝_ 啊，阿姨！你不能像这样问问题！”  
　　“噢，怎么就不能了？我们两个都不是害羞的处女，”她专横地摆了摆手。Tony在笑完之前根本没办法回答，他伸手抹掉笑出的泪水。  
　　“ _不_ ，阿姨。我才不告诉你我们有没有搞过。”  
　　“可惜。”Peggy小声说，Tony又笑了起来。  
　　“他照顾我，此前没有人这么做过，”他说。“他知道我想要什么，给我的完全就是我想的。他不会要求任何我不想给他的。事实上，有时候我必须强迫他一下，然后我就会得到我想要的。”从Tony的描述来看，他听上去很不错。  
　　“好吧，看起来都不错，亲爱的，我真正想知道的是，他那话儿是不是大得像马一样。”Tony再次笑了，然后眨着眼睛，拒绝对此透露一个字。  
　　“那你们是怎么认识的？”他挣扎了一会儿，思考着如何说这件事，显然在尝试着让它们听上去更自然些。  
　　“我佩服和欣赏他。和这样的人一道工作，所有你想要的只是让他注意到你。而他没有——总是这样——你能想象我会有什么反应，因为没人能无视Tony Stark。”Tony停顿了一下，然后有些害羞地说，“我小幅度地偷偷接近他，跟踪他——只有一点！最终他注意到我了，我想就是这么发生的吧。”Peggy深情地笑了。这又回到了Howard对他儿子的忽视上。难怪Tony如此在意别人的注意。  
　　“他让你快乐吗？”她问，就像一开始不是她察觉了这件事。  
　　“快乐得无法形容。”Tony喝了一口他半温的茶，然后盯着它。“他无视了我很久，但我现在得到了他全部的注意。我非常开心。我爱这种感觉。我爱他。”Peggy在她的杯子后面皱了皱眉。她不知道这种病态的依恋是否完全健康。  
　　“嗯，他听上去可爱极了，亲爱的，我很高兴你能对这样一个人着迷，”她说。她说完Tony皱了皱鼻子，但他随后以笑声有力地结束了对话。  
　　“那，你和你父亲该怎么和睦相处呢？”Peggy问，注意力转向了全新的话题，他们的茶壶还未见底。这是个无意问出的，相当客气的问题，Tony像是突然被点亮了的反应让人好奇——当Howard被提起时，她从未见过他有如此反应。  
　　“噢，我还没跟你说呢：他批准了我为Cygnus做的设计。我刚拿给他看，他就告诉研发部门的伙计按示意图把它做出来。他说Cygnus设计得棒极了。”他的声音里充满无法言表的自豪，远超过了他本该有的程度，但Peggy肯定这不是因为他无疑是极其出色的设计，而是由于Howard的注意和赞扬。  
　　“这太好了，”她在赞同的同时，心里一跳。“我很高兴，他终于开始看到这个全世界早就知道的事情了，你是个了不起的发明家。”  
　　“嗯我找到了其他一些办法，在我变得和他一样棒之前。我能提出概念，但他能把它们变成可消费的产品，比我想到的重要多了。概念项目说白了只是用来装样子的，生产线项目才是既实用又赚钱。”她对着她的杯子轻哼了一声。虽然她不能否认他说的，但这种对他父亲诗意化的赞美完全不符合他的性格。这就是恋爱的效果么？她曾目睹过，但从未真正尝试；这总归是离她确实经历着这些的时候，已经有一段时间了。  
　　“嗯，我很高兴看到你和你父亲相处得这么好。也是时候了。”她说。Tony笑得很明亮。  
　　他们喝完了最后一些茶，Tony的手机响了起来。他拿出来看是谁打来的，然后脸上蔓延开了纯粹的喜悦，这使得Peggy边用餐巾纸擦着嘴角边笑了起来。一个小时前，当他说起他神秘的男友时，Peggy看到过同样的笑容，她无法否认，当她看到这样的笑容时，她也分享了他的喜悦。  
　　“稍等我一会儿？”Tony说，看上去很抱歉。很明显他在试图把笑容掩盖下去。  
　　“不不。去吧，没关系。我会去买单的，”Peggy回答，挥挥手让他走开。Tony站起身亲了亲她的脸颊，举起电话贴在耳边，同时走开了。  
　　他对着电话轻柔地说话，随着走远，声音更加柔和。但Peggy还是听到了，一些她不该听到的内容。  
　　“嗨，爸。”   
　　  
　　……………  
　　  
　　Marie用一贯的尊重语气跟Peggy打了招呼，在一个极其短暂的瞬间，Peggy简直想揍她，但不，有个该死的变态老板不是她的错，而且不能说因为他是她老板，就意味着她知道或者纵容了这件事。Peggy没有搭理她，几乎没做停顿就进了房间。  
　　Howard稍微抬了一下头，看见她，又低头回到了他正在看的文件上。  
　　“早啊，Peggy，”他像平常一样地跟她打招呼，却心不在焉，他完全不知道她来干什么，她 _知道_ 。她故意把身后的门甩上，让他不明所以猛地抬头，然后她大步走过去站在了他的桌子前。他用有些糊涂的眼神跟随着她的步子过来，但什么都没说，当她走到他身边时，毫无预告地把她的拳头正对着他的下巴砸了过去。他的椅子，连带着他一起，向后翻倒在地。  
　　“耶稣 _他妈的_ ，Carter！”他喊道，揉着下巴摇摇晃晃地站起来。“这他妈的是为什么！？”Howard Stark，一旦他生气起来，是个可怕的景象，但不是对一个他认识了几十年的女人。他不能这样对一个女人生气。  
　　“你简直 _恶心_ ，Howard。你是个恶心， _病态_ 的家伙，要是你知道什么事情对你有好处，你赶紧停下来给自己找个该死的藏身之处，省得我收拾你！”她低声喊叫。Howard什么也没说，没有说一个字为自己申明和辩解。相反，他睁大眼睛，一个惊恐的表情超越了之前的愤怒。  
　　所以这是真的了，Peggy知道她没有误解Tony的反应和心理变化。  
　　“你在——”她瞪着他，看他敢不敢把句子说完。“这……这不是你想的那样，Peggy，”他说，突然间既疯狂又恐惧，但伤害已经造成，他可悲的否认，已经造成更深的践踏。Howard Stark是个精通魅力的大师和他妈的好极了的骗子，但是那些话滑稽得可悲。  
　　她一巴掌扇在他暴露在外的脸颊上，一声尖锐的“啪”在房间里回荡，她有种报仇的快感。  
　　“你敢再叫我一声Peggy试试，”她发出嘘声。“耶稣基督啊，Howard！Tony？TONY！？你他妈的 _有什么毛病_ 啊！？”有一瞬间他似乎想要为自己辩护（这很有可能会让Peggy再揍他一次），但接着他缩了起来，膝盖跪在她脚边，一个她认识的Howard的空壳——她以为她认识的。  
　　“它不是—我没有……Peggy，我不是有意让它发生的。不是 _有意_ 走得这么远。我没想做到这一步。你必须相信我，”他乞求。她轻蔑地笑了。  
　　“然而我们在这儿了。”他看起来对此无话可说。他只是低着头，一动不动。  
　　“你是个病态的，卑鄙的人类，Howard，”她选择继续。“我以为你最坏也不过如此了，把拥有着一切年轻漂亮的小东西的Maria骗到手。我忍了；我什么都没说。我继续支持你挺过一切。我支持她挺过一切。我看到她哭，Howard；我听到她责怪她自己，对自己生气，折磨自己。这些你知道吗？你哪怕想过一下吗？你让她心碎了无数次，我总想不通为什么她不直接把它从自己的胸口撕碎就这么完事算了。你得到了这个自信、被赋予权力的、足够好到可以称得上伟大的女人，傲慢自大的Howard Walter Stark跟她结婚了，然后你让她扭曲把她摧毁，或许她能死于车祸真是个 _好事_ 。”  
　　Howard在一个寒颤中抖了抖，但她还没说完，绝不退让。  
　　“不仅仅是她。你也伤害了Tony。太多次在太多地方，我甚至开不了头，不知从何说他变得如此破碎。他恨你，他也爱你。他竭尽所能变得更像你，但他从来未能达到你的期望，让你把一丁点的喜爱分给他，”她愤怒地说。“我看到了，可是我容许了这件事发生。我允许你继续伤害他，为了你自己的利益，你把他捡起来，重新捏在一起，这样你就可以再次把他打碎。”  
　　“Peggy，别——”  
　　“Maria死的时候你哭了吗？你掉了哪怕一滴眼泪吗？Tony哭了好几天难过了好几个月。她的死杀掉了他仅存的一小点快乐。但你什么都没注意到，是吧？因为你太忙了，忙于开新闻发布会和访谈，告诉别人你怎么开办了‘Maria Stark基金会’来纪念一个你从未在乎过的女人。”  
　　“我有，Peggy。我在乎过她；我 _在乎过_ 。”他脸上挂着泪，Peggy希望可以相信他。  
　　“噢，你对此展示得可真是见鬼的好，Howard，”她吼道。“通过无视她，欺骗她，现在又来玷污她的回忆！”  
　　“它是—Peggy，不—”  
　　“你 _在干Tony_ ，Howard！”她哭喊道。“你怎么能？你现在不能从那些把自己扔在你床上的男人和女人那儿获得满足了，非得把你的儿子拉上你的床？你还有没有体面可言？有没有羞耻？你已经伤害他了，Howard，现在你正在毁了他！”Howard陷入了愧疚、羞耻和悲伤，而Peggy唯一能感觉到的就是满意。  
　　“你会搬走，Howard，我们都会，你会得到一些帮助，”她小心地对他说。她的话里没有歧义。“我会照顾Tony，直到你恢复正常。”她试着友善一些。他是她交情最久，也是最亲密的朋友之一，她很爱他；她真的很爱他。但到目前为止，理智地说，她被迫使他离开这一想法占据了内心。她必须保护Tony。  
　　“那我是不是也需要帮助呢，Peggy阿姨？”门口响起一个冷静的声音。她和Howard同时迅速回头，看见Tony站在关闭的门前。他们甚至没有听到他进来了。“因为如果你打算说我父亲的病是想操我的话，你就是在告诉我，我也有病，因为我想操他。”Peggy回过头，把她所有的注意力都转向了她的教子，忽视她脚边的男人。  
　　“你不是病了，Tony，”她说。“你有点糊涂。你被这个男人操纵了，以为这就是你想——”Tony笑了起来。  
　　“这 _是_ 我想要的。”他说，用一种她从未听过的冷淡语气。他小心地走到他们跟前。“你没让他告诉你，是吧？是 _我_ 勾引 _他_ 。在我这么做之前，他根本没往这上面想过。这一切都是因为我。”  
　　“那是因为他让你这么想，因为这是你能获得他的注意力的唯一方法！告诉我，如果他做到了一半他该做的那样，像一个父亲，你还会想出这些手段对付他吗？你们中的任何一个还会被困在现在这一团混乱中吗？”  
　　“或许不会。但‘如果怎样’根本不重要。过去的事情什么都不会变，但这是我选择的现在和将来，我很高兴能这样！这不是你自己说的吗？你很久没看见我这么开心了？ _这_ 就是为什么。”  
　　“这不健康，Tony！这不对！”Peggy说，话语既生气又悲伤。为什么会这样？她从未和Tony争吵过，现在，她找到了这么做的必要性。他不想让她继续关心他，但她必须这么做。  
　　“在谁的立场上？你的？社会的？我什么时候为了迎合别人放弃过自己的标准？”Tony问。“我成年了。他没有在虐待我。他没有操纵我。每天，Peggy阿姨，他都在告诉我他爱我，他为我感到骄傲。这不就是一段关系所能要求的全部？他是我父亲又有什么关系呢？”他停在她身边。“是你自己说的，他从前的作为称不上一个父亲，那现在为什么要拿父亲来说事？”  
　　Peggy咬着嘴唇。  
　　“Tony——”  
　　“ _每天_ ，他告诉我他有多抱歉，为了获得他的注意，结果事情变成了这样。他告诉我他有多抱歉他像这样渴望我。你知道那种感觉吗，让你的爱人对渴望你感到抱歉？”没有人应该为渴望Tony感到抱歉。他他常常兼具着杰出、迷人、璀璨、不负责任和孩子气。他是她的生命之光，他理应被笼罩在每一盎司的爱和关注之中。  
　　Peggy低头看向正看着Tony的Howard。他的表情像像一本易读的儿童书：遗憾而悲伤，羞耻和忧虑，但更多的是，骄傲，崇拜和爱。  
　　“我爱他，Peggy阿姨。我渴望他。告诉我我不配得到我想要的，”Tony说，伸手把她的手扣在他手里。而那些请求，在别人看来，可能太过于自我中心了，但Peggy总会给他不同的答案。她并没有溺爱他，不，不是在真正重要的方面。她仅仅知道，Tony比这个星球上的其他所有人都要好，她如此爱他，她知道自己不能拒绝他。  
　　但他寻求的是一个完全不同的故事。她不明白，还不完全明白。他有他的理由——他有很多个理由，但她需要时间想想，也许会自己想明白。  
　　“我不是你母亲，Tony，”她最终说，并且很高兴看到Tony看上去想抗议。“我不能告诉你你该做什么，或者不该做什么。跟他在一起，如果你觉得必须如此，我只是……我现在还不能认同它。我需要时间想想。”她犹豫了一小会儿。然后拉着他的后颈把他拉低，这样她就可以在他的前额上按下一个吻。Tony回抱了她。  
　　“没关系，阿姨。你要用多久都行，”他说。他亲了亲她的脸颊，放开了她。Peggy又看向Howard，给了他一个考究的眼神，然后小幅度地点了点头。  
　　“我还会回来，Howard，”她说，比冷漠还要冷静地盯着他。Howard紧张地点头，她穿过房间走了出去，没有再往回看一眼。  
　　  
　　……………

　　 门刚被关上，Tony就弯下膝盖跪在Howard面前，亲吻他，在年长的男人开口之前。Howard试图推开他说些什么，但Tony用力抱着他，不断地亲吻，直到Howard的双手下定决心把他推开又拉近。接着他又亲了Howard几下，直到他父亲放弃抵抗。这时他才放开。  
　　“她没有错，你知道，”Howard决定要说，但他用额头抵着Tony遮掩了他话语里的决绝。  
　　“但她也不对，”Tony回答。“我爱你，Howard。这是你是我爸不会改变的事实。”Howard重重地叹气。  
　　“我——”他开始说，但Tony打断了他。  
　　“如果你想说你很抱歉，我会揍你，”他警告，阻止Howard用他就快这么说了的表情看着他。“我对她说的每一句话都是认真的。我知道你怀疑它们没用，我知道你总是这样，但是求你停止说你很抱歉你想要我，因为这得不到社会的认同。我们不应该让那些没被邀请进入卧室的人决定我们在里面做什么。我们又不炫耀它；它又不是个宣传性的噱头。它完全属于我们，我们这么做是因为我们想做。”Howard咬着嘴唇，把头埋在Tony的肩膀上。  
　　“我不该想要要你，这个想法仍然包裹着我的脑袋。我不知道你怎么能这么说话，这么思考，你面对的是一个和我所面对的全然相同的世界，”他小声说。Tony绽开一个微笑，Howard没有看见它。  
　　“我想是因为我有我父亲的支持，”他这么说，让Howard惊讶地笑了一下。这种情绪相当明亮，足够让Howard抬起头，捧起Tony的脸颊轻柔地亲吻他。  
　　“我很抱歉——”他抬起一只手制止了Tony的不满。“——先前没有看到你。Peggy…—我现在才知道，我本可以为你做个更好的父亲。我只是没看出这么做的必要性，我早就确信你已经足够强大，已经不需要我了，如果你没有，我以为忽视你会让你变成那样。Peggy让我相信你那时很厉害（were strong）——你一直很厉害（are strong），但你仍然需要我。”Tony吻他。  
　　“我永远需要你，”他说。Howard抚摸着他的脸蛋亲了回去。  
　　“我确实爱你的母亲，你知道的。我那时是个混蛋——我仍然是——我到处跟人睡，欺骗她，用同样的方法欺骗你，但我确实爱她，她离开时我很伤心。”Tony用轻柔的“我知道”承认，这只是一半的意思，因为Tony不可能真的知道，但很高兴他这么说。“在所有这些开始之前我应该更关注一些的。但我没有，关于这个我很抱歉。但坦白地说变成这样我并不真的后悔。”Tony再次笑了并接受Howard的吻。“我爱你，Tony。我对我做的那些事情不后悔。”他们的亲吻发自内心，甜蜜而充满了感情，当它结束的时候，Tony静静地站着，把Howard推到沙发上，抱着他直到他所有挥之不去的疑虑都消失了。


	4. 你是我爸爸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　Tony对Steve讲起Howard。Steve并没有产生他预期的反应。  
> 　　《谁是你爸爸》的后续，但你不读那篇也没关系，不会有理解问题的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　所以这是对《谁是你爸爸》的续作，我热爱写作（和重读）那个故事（我可能有点Howard/Tony问题，并决定放弃治疗了。）写这个我有点犹豫，怕会毁掉之前的那篇（你知道续集通常是啥样子的：从未能比得上原作），但我想展示出它对Tony未来的一点影响。又及，Steve/Tony的小黄文永远都不会错哒。  
> 　　基于MCU官设，除了以下三项：  
> 　　1. Howard只比Tony大30岁，不是50岁左右（作为作者，咱可以扭曲自家文里的时空。这是我的借口）。  
> 　　2. Maria和Howard在不同的时间去世。  
> 　　3. Steve和Tony在一起了（啊，第三点是有争议的）。  
> 　　再次重复警告：提到曾发生的亲/子乱伦（自愿）。如果这不是你的G点，右拐出帖。大家都是有智商的人，咱俩不必为你选择读一些都说会得罪你了的东西互掐嘛。  
> 　　同时，再次，为标题抱歉。我不知道当时脑子里在翻涌啥。  
> 　　多谢Marie Ravenclaw帮我beta，尽管这个kink都不是她杯茶！:D真是太敬业啦。^^

　　它开始于吐真剂和正确的问题。  
　　Clint问了，那第一个有揭示他肮脏过去的威胁的问题。Tony真希望把这该死的混蛋扔进与世隔绝的地方，就像他期望Natasha和Bruce能逃避，像他希望他自己能逃避，但他惊讶地发现了他们究竟有多信任对方——任由吐真剂作用在同伴们身上，每个人都不透露任何话。尽管他不该惊讶，因为他也见证了这种信任如何与日俱增，像一个正在愈合的创口。甚至，他对他们信任程度简直让他自己惊讶。他允许自己在他们逗趣玩笑和提及回忆之下变得弱势。或许这是因为他们都疲惫而憔悴，就像他自己，还有Steve和Thor，虽然不像他们那么憔悴，也不能再审判和诉说更多。  
　　但到了Clint的问题，他忽然僵住了，他不记得——他 _不记得_ 了！——然后他被害怕、惊骇和痛苦撕裂。  
　　他把双手拍在嘴上，把那些快要冒出来的答案捂回去，尽管他没有即时思维对话语过滤器（current brain-to-mouth filter），他也必须找到其他方式，阻止他们发现它。他知道他的眼睛睁得很大，但他希望他们不会发现他的害怕。他们，同样的，惊讶于他的反应，因为在此之前的一切都那么好，甚至那些在他们嘴里翻滚的最小的秘密都没被说出来。  
　　但这可不是什么小秘密。  
　　他的嘴唇在手心底下的不可控的动作刚一停止，他就转过身，把背影留给他们担忧的面孔，急忙逃出了厨房，直冲到了他的工作室把门锁死。他在那儿站了很长一会儿，紧捏着拳头，试着回忆…… _回忆_ ！然后他松开手，走到最近的工作台旁坐下，等待。  
　　“Tony？”  
　　当然Steve没过多久就跟上他了，在这样的情况下，但Tony不想见他，他抬起颤抖的手握住最近的工具和图表。  
　　“Tony，让我进去。”  
　　他不能。他不能，他不能，他不能因为一旦Steve知道，一旦他发现了……Tony会失去他。  
　　他不会理解——不会理解这样的事情，就算是美国队长也不会理解，何况Steve Rogers。他不感到后悔，一秒都没有，但他真的操蛋地害怕别人知道以后会有什么反应。他已经把这个秘密隐瞒了 _很多年_ ，对 _每个人_ 隐瞒。没人知道——Pepper不知道，Rhodey不知道，谁都不知道——仅有的几个知道此事的人……噢，他们已经去世很久了。  
　　“JARVIS，把他拦在外面。除了他应该忘记这件事，别的什么都不告诉他，药劲过去了我就会出去。”  
　　“当然，先生。”  
　　他的立刻服从，对Tony来说是个安慰，他没有意识到自己需要它，这让他停顿片刻并再次思考。接着他把工具扔在一边，把脸埋进手臂里。他没有哭，因为过了太久，在此之前他的眼泪早已流干了。这仍然疼得要命，但他得往前走——这是他唯一能做的事情。  
　　“先生，Rogers队长希望我转达一个信息。”Tony点头示意JARVIS继续。  
　　“Tony，我知道Clint提那个问题的答案你可能不想说，但我想让你知道，只要你想说，我非常愿意听。而且拜托，拜托让我知道你没事，有事的话更要让我知道。我爱你。”Steve的声音冷静而镇定，这正是Tony需要听到的。于是他捡起工具，继续开始工作。  
  
　　……………  
  
　　Steve很完美，在几乎所有的方面，Tony不断地问自己，和他所知道的每一个神，自己干了什么能配得上他的事情。  
　　他从未奋力探究答案，一次也没有，没有以任何形式，实际上他还警告所有试图窥探的人走开。三天后，吐真剂的药效过去，Tony终于从工作室走了出来，Steve等在楼梯的底部，快速检测Tony的精神状态。他立刻站了起来，什么都没说，用手臂环住了Tony，盯着他看了很长一会儿。接着士兵在他的前额按下一个吻，带着他上了楼梯进入厨房，一桌丰盛的食物正在等着他。  
　　Tony配不上Steve，而Steve的付出比Tony给他的，和 _能_ 给他的，都要多得太多。最起码，他无言的关怀之下温吞的注视应该得到宽慰和报偿；无论如何，Steve有权利知道真相和Tony完整的过去。  
　　于是Tony，尽管他的整个人（除了心中留给Steve的那一部分）都在告诉他他不该说——即使经过了 _这么多_ 的思量和审视——决定告诉他，在一个性爱之后余韵犹在，他们躺在一起，Steve既放松又柔情的晚上。  
　　“那，”他开始说，心脏在胸口鼓动。  
　　“嗯……怎么？”Steve轻声问，在Tony头顶亲了一下，心不在焉地轻抚他的头发。Tony不是猫，但平时Steve摸摸头时他总是忍不住发出咕噜声。然而今晚，他在Steve的料理下几乎僵直。  
　　“记得两个月前Clint的问题吗？”爱抚突然停了，但Tony没有抱怨，他的心脏也快停了。  
　　“你不是必须告诉我，”Steve的语气很小心。这个回答让Tony的心脏恢复了工作，把脸埋进Steve赤裸的胸膛。  
　　“我知道我不用，”他回答，声音有些低沉。“但我觉得我想让你知道我的每件事情，关于我的过去，在你决定让我们的关系更进一步之前。”为此，Steve坐直身体，抬起Tony的下巴看进他的眼睛。  
　　“ _Tony_ ，”他坚定地说。“我已经一次又一次跟你说了：我不能更强调我有多 _不在乎_ 你的过去，我不在乎你跟谁做过为什么多少次在哪里。我只在乎你现在和将来不管我们能走多远，说什么都没用，不管你现在说什么也改变不了我的想法，明白吗？”Tony睁大眼睛，好像不敢相信他的话。“我打算说现在和将来不管怎样；我想跟你在一起，照顾你，和你一起变老，尽我所能。见鬼，我想跟你结婚和你一起养孩子如果你愿意。”Tony的思路断线了片刻。  
　　“你……你在跟我 _求婚_ 吗，Rogers？”他难以置信地问。Steve仅仅厚着脸皮笑着亲他。  
　　“还不算，”他回答，再次亲吻Tony，这次更深入和满含深意。Tony尽可能长地保持这个吻，因为这可能是他们的最后一个吻了，因为不管Steve刚才说什么，他都不想让他们的关系最终有个让人失望的结局。最终，尽管如此，他不得不把他推开。“你真的不必非要告诉我。”Steve重复。  
　　“我知道，”Tony说。“我……我很怕你会有什么样的反应……但我爱你，我不想让我们之间有任何秘密。我不想继续在我说什么的时候观察你的反应，却看不出任何端倪，我不想让你在不完全的事实上的基础上做决定，然后感到后悔。”Steve看上去很担忧，它们清晰的笼罩着他的脸。“这很煞风景，Steve，我不想告诉你，但我觉得我必须这么做。”他暂停了一下。“只是……只是答应我—— _拜托_ ——无论发生了什么，不管你决定留下还是……离开，你会保守这个秘密，你会把它带进坟墓。”Steve无法说不，无法对一个注入了如此多恐惧的恳求说不。“答应我。”  
　　“我当然会，Tony，”他立刻回答。“不会对任何人说任何一个字。我保证。”Tony只是看了他一会儿，然后亲了亲他的手背作为接受，深呼吸了一下。当他说话时他看向别处。  
　　“它……它始于我十九岁时，妈妈去世了。她是我的全世界，在那时；她是我真正拥有的唯一。我有朋友有名气，有荣誉和机会，但是这些里面没有一个对我有益处，没有一个是真的。你觉得我三十多岁时很糟糕？我未成年的那些年里远比这糟糕，糟糕得多。我不认为那个晚上我完全清醒，我大学里也没有某个人我能诚实地宣称不愿与其来一发。但排除所有的排场和虚张声势，只有她在我身边，感激真正的我。”  
　　“后来她死了，在我毕业后的第一年那会儿，把我孤独地留给了我父亲。”Steve按了按Tony的手，他虚弱地笑了一下作为回答。  
“Howard没有虐待我，不要误会——我不觉得他有那么在乎我。但我仍然恨他恨得 _要死_ 。我恨他，在她去世以后，他把自己完全埋进了工作和性交和其他什么东西。我恨他，因为他好像趁机忘了他还有个儿子，对我就比对帮工稍微重视一点。她还在的时候，我不在意因为我还有她。她死了以后，我被留给了他。”  
　　“我被无视，这让我很生气，然后我有了一个让他注意到我的计划。它经过深思熟虑，而且万无一失，我花了好几个月准备它。我把我所有的空闲时间和经历放在确保他在那之后再也无法忽视我上。”Tony吞了吞口水。“当然它成功了，你了解我，Steve。当我把那么多的精力投入某件事时，它不可能不成功。所以它成功了，并让我得到了所有我从未想过会从他那儿得到的东西。在那一刻我的计划生效了，他给我的比之前他给过我的所有加起来都要多，在那之后，我总能得到他的注意和他的爱和他的赞美，所有我想从他那儿得到的东西。他把他所有的闲暇时间用来陪我，帮我成就了我今天拥有的一切，我真的 _难以形容地快乐_ ——甚至可能比妈妈仍然在世都要多。”  
　　“那，有什么不对了？”Steve问，带着困惑。Tony咬着嘴唇再次看向了别处。  
　　“我——”他自己顿住了，再次深呼吸。“我们——他和我……我们……在一起……”Steve困惑地皱起眉头，试着理解Tony的意思，而他不愿意详细地解释。Tony试着把手从Steve的紧握中挣脱出来，但士兵只是抓得更紧，并用了很长的一会儿试着去理解。  
　　然后Tony意识到他明白了，在他轻轻点头的那一刻。  
　　“噢，”是Steve说的所有话。Tony什么都没回答，因为Steve是如此，如此平静，他的脸上是一个遥远的表情，Tony不自觉地保持了那种平静，害怕打破它会导致Steve随时可能跑开。  
　　像是过去了几个小时，很可能确实如此，因为Tony甚至不敢稍微移动一下，哪怕是看看时间。  
　　“嗯……要是我觉得没太煞风景的话？”Steve最后问。铺天盖地的慰藉将Tony粉碎，他几乎倒在Steve的怀里。他不想这样做，但他无法停止地大声呼吸，于是Steve把他拽进怀里，紧紧抱着他。“我 _说过_ 不管你说什么我都不会改变我的想法。我不明白为什么你不信，”他在亲吻Tony的头发之前轻声说。另一个人紧紧抓着Steve的臀部，把脸埋进他的颈间。  
　　“因为这……它不 _正常_ ，Steve。你想要自己的父母，它是病态的，以那种的方式，”他回答，Steve深深叹了口气，更紧地抱住Tony。  
　　“Tony，在我的那个时代，像我这样的，喜欢干后面的人，会被鉴定成性取向异常、精神有问题和道德败坏，释放真实的天性唯一可能的后果，不然被扔进监狱，不然就被长时间地关在精神病院。为什么你会觉得，在这样的世界上，我会那些流氓对待跟我一样的人的方式对待你？”Tony沉默着，因为他无法回答。Steve再次亲吻他的头发。“而且我怎么会否定你——我以什么立场去否定你，就算在我的意识中？你需要你父亲的爱和关注，不管以什么样的方式得到？你的快乐对我来说就是全世界；我怎么会责难给了你这些的你和你父亲？”  
　　“你不是认真的，Steve。你 _不能_ 。正常人不会这么想问题，”他轻声说。Steve收紧手臂环绕着矮个子的男人。  
　　“这就是为什么普通人当不了美国队长，”这是他唯一的回答。Tony在他的手臂中平息了片刻，接着忽然颤抖起来，起初只是轻微的颤动，直到它们越来越明显，使他的身体剧烈晃动。Steve警惕地推开他查看有什么问题，直到他发现Tony在 _笑_ ，真诚地，快乐地笑着，让泪水在眼角聚积，Steve忍不住回应那些笑声，当他们终于笑完，Steve亲吻掉那些眼泪，拉着Tony倒向他，一起躺回床上，恢复最初的爱抚。这次，Steve抚摸他的头发时Tony轻柔的咕噜，时不时地用手指梳理着它们，另一方面，他们很安静。自从吐真剂以后，一直带有轻微地压迫性质的沉默变得轻快了，释放了当他和Steve这样呆在一起时Tony总会有的一种爱意。  
　　“关于那个计划……”Steve最终小声说。Tony在他的指尖下一滞，但这次他对Steve下一句话的好奇和警惕远多过惧怕。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我有点好奇……它到底意味着什么？”Tony抬起头看着Steve，惊讶地挑起眉毛。Steve看上去无辜而好奇，但一个从Steve腹股沟处擦过的“意外”让Tony知道这远没有看上去的那么纯真。狡黠的笑意在他嘴边蔓延。  
　　“仅仅是好奇？”他问，然后笑容扩散到了Steve整张脸上，不带有任何掩饰了。  
　　“我觉得你可能忘了，我认识Howard，”他开始解释。“我非常知道他有多帅气和迷人，当时我 _可能确实_ 也对他有点小幻想。”Tony不知道是否应该感到性奋，当他忽然有了可以分享经验的想法，或许对Steve的幻象有点陶醉，嫉妒（对Steve还是Howard，谁知道？），或者对他们三个从未分享一张床有些失望。他选了第一个，尽管，它看起来没那么下流，他还是得先问问。  
　　“但你没有……？”Steve摇了摇头。  
　　“我们交往得还没有频繁和那么深，发展到能超越社会障碍的爱慕。他是个好朋友，但不是我想积极追求跟他发生关系的那种。”嗯，听起来很有道理，并且减少了Tony对Howard的嫉妒，于是他跳回了原来的对话。  
　　“那，我花了几个月了解他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，”他开始解释，换了个姿势以便躺在Steve身上，撑起肘部奸笑着。他开始在Steve的胸前和乳首描画，“我去找其中的一些——或者很多，我忘了——和他有过约会和一夜情的人。有些人很爽快，在我问问题之前就给了我答案，另一些没那么好说话，但总之，我是个很好的观察者。”  
　　“然后我开始在爸爸身边模仿和表演那些人的样子，所有无辜的挑逗和故作风情的眨眼。那时候是八十年代，所以我找到各种借口在家穿上紧身裤和花衬衣围着他转。我去参加有他在的派对，打扮得花枝招展，跟他周围的人调情，再后来，跟他调情。”  
　　“但他不笨，我刚开始这么做没多久他就看出来我在干什么了，所以当我为了一个项目，去他书房找他问他的‘意见’时，他跟我对峙。”Tony轻笑着用自己的屁股压制Steve轻微的勃起，高兴地觉察到他呼吸提速。“然后我用力吻他，既潮湿又色情，动情地顶着他直到他无法自持地在地板上操我。”  
　　“耶稣啊……”那些幻想的画面让Steve呻吟着，挪动身体顶着Tony，他们坚硬的老二彼此滑动。Tony笑着低下头，把一个乳头含在嘴里，给予它强烈的关注。他获得了身下的男人发出的另一声呻吟，在他被引导至另一个乳头之前。“你……你吸他了吗？”他问。  
　　“不是那一晚，不，”Tony回答，抬起身在Steve耳边轻声细语，含着他的耳垂。“我不能再等更久，让他的阴茎进入我，感觉他在我体内，他也等不了了，所以没有，我第一次吸他让他射了是第二天早晨，在床上。我把他的老二含在嘴里，在他还没醒之前，当他清醒之后他差点就射在我嘴里了。”此时，这名士兵的勃起剧烈顶着Tony，吮吸着Tony的脖子避免自己呻吟出声。  
　　“你怎么叫他？”Steve问，深吸了一口气。  
　　“‘爸爸’，当然了，”Tony轻松地回答，挪动身体让Steve的阴茎滑过他的股缝几乎顶住了他自己的。他在每一次顶端抵进他的后穴时轻声喘息。Steve试了三次才把自己插进Tony仍然打开着，滚烫、松弛和湿滑的身体。“哦操，好棒……”他这么做时，Tony哀声呻吟，晃动着身体向后仰起头，把脖子展露在Steve面前。“有一次我试着叫他‘Howard’，但说‘爸爸操我’显然更下流更火辣，”那位天才呻吟着说。Steve暗暗骂了一句。  
　　“是么？”他问，脑子里充斥着那些想法，不十分惊人，但考虑到现下的情况，至少清晰明了。他把Tony的屁股抓得更紧，确保他深埋进了皮肤，然后他就能更用力地把自己操进Tony。  
　　“哦上帝，就是这样！”Tony喘着气。他把腿伸展开，几乎把自己的全部体重都压在Steve的手臂上，这样Steve就可以很容易地继续深入他。Steve的阴茎猛烈地在他体内滑动的声音充斥着整个房间，Tony找不到理由去中断它。  
　　“继续，Tony。继续说，”Steve提出，在Tony安静了很长一会儿，品味着Steve的阴茎在他体内滑进滑出的感觉时。在进入得足够深时他停顿了一会儿，使得Tony惊讶地低头看他。Steve平静地对上他的目光，Tony觉察到一个笑容在他的嘴边成型。  
　　“操我，爸爸。 _请_ ，”他故意动情地低声说。Steve大声地呻吟着把他翻转过来，这样他就可以把Tony的双腿抬高到胸前，把自己狠狠挺进那伸缩的小孔。哭喊从Tony的喉咙里飞出，伴随着含糊的低音，“天啊，就这样。就这样，爸爸，就像这样。拜托。拜托，更多！”Steve的每一个挺进都伴随着喘息；他如此想要更深地进入Tony，进入到从未有过的深度，直到撕裂他，但他不能，不能让他的爱人受到任何严重的伤害，所以他喘息着，保持在Tony的哭喊刚好满含快乐，而不是痛苦时，不再进入更多。  
　　“耶稣……耶稣啊，宝贝儿，耶，耶，操，我抓到你了……”他咬着牙吸气。Tony在他身下不断地抽泣呜咽和大声哭喊，把自己完全打开让他不断索取，使Tony减少颤抖，哭得一塌糊涂。Tony的低语并没有因此停止或减慢，Steve有一点点失望，对于他无法再深入的部分，但他绝不会完全失望，因为低声乞求的Tony如此美丽。他的一只手从Tony的臀部移动到脖子上，让自己不至于激动得断气，Tony低声说着“来。来这儿，爸爸，把我填满，求你。我想又光滑又松弛，沐浴在你的精液里，”伴随着低吼，在最后一次挺进中，他把自己在爱人的体内排空，在灭顶的快感之中差点崩溃。  
　　他的大脑一片黑暗，过了几秒钟才重新上线，意识到Tony胸口的反应堆被精液覆盖，所以他低下头把它们从弧形反应炉的玻璃外罩上舔掉。这个动作让Tony轻声咒骂和呻吟。  
　　“你在舔我的大脑，”他说。Steve挑起嘴角，轻笑着继续舔他。“快停下，说真的。把它们还给我，不然你得把我当宠物，我就没办法再给团队做什么我做过的所有好事情了。”Steve歪着头，用闪烁着光芒的蓝眼睛看着他。  
　　“我可以给你买个项圈和所有东西，把你拴在我的床边，”他逗他。  
　　“我完全肯定那就是兽交了，”Tony回答。“我觉得这就是你唯一的性癖。”Steve笑着在Tony的嘴唇压下一个温暖的吻，品尝着他的爱人的舌头任由他呻吟着。  
　　“你就是我的怪癖，我愿意接受你所有的方式，形状或者样式。”他说。  
　　“如果下次Loki把我变成猫，我一定给你打电话。”Tony调戏道。Steve大笑，愉快而响亮，Tony笑容温暖地亲他，直到它变成了一个更有意义的吻。  
　　“我爱你，你知道吧？”他在给他另一个吻前低声说。Tony用手臂环绕着他的脖子，手指缠绕着他的头发，让他在那儿很长时间，比Steve预期的要长，但随后，金发缓慢地推回，听到了他的答案，虽然这是明摆着的问题。  
　　“我知道。我也爱你，”天才回答道。Steve再次亲吻他，躺倒回床上挨着他，把Tony拉近他的怀里，一道陷入温暖舒适的睡眠。  
　　就在他们陷入恍惚的半睡时，Tony，突然地坐起来，低头盯着Steve，带着一种奇怪的表情。Steve有些紧张。  
　　“我觉得我们应该谈谈，关于你用奇怪的方式忽然跟我求婚了的事实，”他说。Steve实在忍不住了。他大笑了起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　全文完


End file.
